King of the Grill
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Event |class = Beastly |tribe = Gourmet Gargantuar Zombie |trait = Frenzy |ability = When a Gargantuar destroys a Plant, Conjure a Gourmet card. |flavor text = Chillin' beside the ol' backyard grill, cookin' up some brains, hangin' with his zombies... that's the good unlife. }} King of the Grill is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 6 /6 . He has the Frenzy trait, and his ability Conjures a card when a zombie, including him, destroys a plant. This ability persists until all Kings of the Grill are removed from the field. He was added in update 1.16.10, along with Corn Dog, Clique Peas, , Synchronized Swimmer, Trapper Zombie, and the Galactic Gardens set. He is only obtainable by purchasing the Summer Nights Bundle. Origins He is based on Gargantuar's Summer Nights costume from Plants vs. Zombies 2. His name is a pun on "King of the Hill," a recreational children's game based on attempts to reach the top of a hill and keep possession of it, and "grill," referring to King of the Grill's costume. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait:' Frenzy *'Ability:' When a Gargantuar destroys a Plant, Conjure a Gourmet card. *'Set:' Event Card description Chillin' beside the ol' backyard grill, cookin' up some brains, hangin' with his zombies... that's the good unlife. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card has good stats along with the Frenzy trait for his cost. However, his ability is what makes him shine in a Gargantuar deck and a Conjuring deck. This can be an alternative to Cheese Cutter as his ability involves any Gargantuar destroying a plant instead of a single zombie hurting the plant hero, but unlike Cheese Cutter, gourmet cards Conjured from King of the Grill don't have their brain cost lowered. Each Beastly hero has their their ways of using this card well: *The Smash can play this earlier using Gargologist or use health-boosting cards such as Camel Crossing to help let his Gargantuars take more damage, allowing them to Conjure more Gourmet cards. He can also use his signature superpower, Slammin' Smackdown, to earn a free gourmet card. *Electric Boogaloo can use damaging tricks such as Bungee Plumber and Final Mission to weaken the plants severely, making it more likely for him to gain a gourmet card. He can also finish off weaker plants with Zombot's Wrath to earn a gourmet card. *Immorticia can use Teleport to play him in a lane filled with weak plants to allow easy card conjuring and to hit the plant hero hard. She can also combine King of the Grill with Wizard Gargantuar to ensure that if King of the Grill does hit the plant hero, it will be unblockable. * can use this with Dr. Spacetime to reduce the cost of the Conjured cards or move him with Smoke Bomb into a lane filled with weak plants. Here is a list of cards that King of the Grill can Conjure: *Brain Vendor *Cheese Cutter *Coffee Zombie *Conga Zombie *Cryo-Brain *Energy Drink Zombie *Gargantuars' Feast *Healthy Treat *Hot Dog Imp *Another King of the Grill *Leftovers *Lurch for Lunch *Mystery Egg *Nibble *Overstuffed Zombie *Sugary Treat *Trapper Territory *Trick-or-Treater *Vitamin Z *Yeti Lunchbox *Medulla Nebula *Thinking Cap However, if you are using him to Conjure cards, then although he can Conjure useful cards such as Coffee Zombie and Nibble, or even powerful cards such as Gargantuars' Feast, he may also give cards that are either weak, such as Trapper Territory, or ones that do not synergize well with your deck, such as Trick-or-Treater in a non-trick deck. Against Stat-wise, King of the Grill is a dangerous zombie. His ability will allow the zombie hero to earn free cards and it also allows all Gargantuars to do the same, especially Supernova Gargantuar and Zombot 1000. The best counter is to destroy him with tricks like , and Shamrocket before your opponent plays other dangerous Gargantuars. In the case of Supernova Gargantuar, using Molekale can lessen the impact of Supernova Gargantuar. In the case of Zombot 1000, consider playing a few plants first and then retaliating. Gallery KingoftheGrillStats.png|King of the Grill's statistics ChefCard.PNG|King of the Grill's card KingoftheGrillGrayedoutCard.png|King of the Grill's grayed out card Gotit!!.PNG|King of the Grill on the field And when you realize your hat is on fire for no good reason.png|King of the Grill activating his ability HealthyTreatUsedonKingoftheGrill.png|Healthy Treat being used on King of the Grill IMG_1427.PNG|King of the Grill on the field IMG_1426.PNG|King of the Grill's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication KingofTheGrillShielded.png|King of the Grill shielded RockWallBeingUsedonKingoftheGrill.png|Rock Wall being used on King of the Grill PvZHeroesSummerNightsShop.png|King of the Grill on the advertisement for the Summer Nights Bundle KingoftheGrillAd.jpg|King of the Grill on the advertisement for the Summer Nights Bundle Screenshot_2017-07-03-05-41-19.png|King of the Grill being the featured card in the menu for the July 2nd, 2017 KingoftheGrillConjuredbyKingoftheGrill.png|King of the Grill's statistics after being Conjured by another King of the Grill KingoftheGrillAbility.jpg|King of the Grill activating his ability Screenshot_2017-07-10-04-55-29.png|King of the Grill being the featured card in the menu for the July 9th, 2017 Daily Challenge Frozen KotG.jpg|King of the Grill frozen Rock Wall being used on KotG.jpg|Rock Wall being used on King of the Grill Trivia *He uses the same sounds as Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. *He is one of the three Gargantuars who naturally has the Frenzy trait. The other two are Supernova Gargantuar and Wannabe Hero. **Out of the three, King of the Grill is the only one that isn't a legendary card, and the only one that is an event card. *He is carrying a Hot Dog Imp on his back. **He is also the fourth Gargantuar in this game to carry an Imp on his back, the others being Nurse Gargantuar, Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, and Wannabe Hero. *When activating his ability, his chef hat catches fire. He then puts out the fire using his spatula. Category:Zombies Category:Gourmet cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Conjuring cards Category:Frenzy cards Category:Zombie groups